


The Eighty-Third Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [83]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Eighty-Third Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Eighty-Third Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: [Apologies go to Carolyn for stealing her words...] 

"So what do you think, Jim?" 

"Huh?" Jim looked up at his lover and then slowly turned pink as he realized that he'd been caught not listening again. Or, maybe not caught yet; Blair had his back to him. 

Jim got up and moved over to the table where his mate was sitting. He read over the younger man's shoulder for just a second, hoping to get some clue as to what Blair had been talking about. 

<< (wondering if the death taboo exists in societies where reincarnation is an accepted belief) >>

The death taboo? What the hell? Necrophilia? Jim shuddered. Sex with a dead person whether they believed in reincarnation or not sounded just plain gross to him. 

"Well?" Blair looked up, getting impatient, his blue eyes narrowing briefly as he studied the face hovering over his head. 

"I think the whole idea is wrong," Jim stated, tentatively. 

"Wrong?" Blair jumped up and started pacing, almost knocking him down in the process. "Isn't that a little narrow minded of you, Jim? Just because it may not be something which you believe in is no reason that others shouldn't..." 

Jim grabbed Blair's shoulders as he started past him, getting whomped on the shoulder by a flailing arm in the process, and pulled the other man to him. Face to face, toe to toe, his lover's mouth hung open for a second longer and then snapped shut. Jim leaned in and kissed him long and slow and then leaned back slightly. Blair swallowed and ran a tongue over his lips. "What's going on, Jim? You're acting weird. Er. Weirder. Than usual anyway." 

Jim smiled and kissed him again. "I have a confession to make, Blair." 

His lover froze, eyes going flat, shutters falling into place. Jim groaned. "No, no, nothing bad. Not really. I just... I wasn't listening to you earlier. I have no idea what we were talking about just now." 

"What did you think we were talking about?" Blair asked, relaxing slightly. 

"Necrophilia?" 

Blair burst out laughing, doubling over in his mirth, before suddenly shooting up straight and slugging Jim hard on the arm. "Don't do that to me!" 

"Hey!" Jim scowled and rubbed his arm. "So what did you want to know?" 

Blair sighed in exasperation but then told him. "If you could be reincarnated as any type of insect, what would you choose to be?" 

"Insect? You want me to be an insect!" Jim tried to look offended but then grinned. "That's easy." 

"What?" 

"Ant. Army ant." Jim grinned. "Probably a scout." 

Blair grinned back at his lover and then leaned over to kiss the spot on his bicep that Jim was still rubbing. "Sorry I hit you." 

Jim just shrugged and then launched himself back onto the couch, pulling the small man with him with a strong grip on his wrist. He got a couple sharp body parts in uncomfortable places in the process until Blair completely settled, every part of his body supported off the couch by Jim's own. 

"So what now, Big Guy?" Blair asked nuzzling into his neck for a quick kiss. 

"Well..." Jim drawled slowly. "If you think you can lie really still?" 

Blair nodded, seriously, knowing that his constant wiggling sometimes bugged his mate. 

"Necrophilia." 

fini 

mikasa  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: "It" 

Brought to you by the hive-mind of Lori, Virg, Wolf and Cen with the support of Rosa, Heidi and Boyd :) 

* * *

"Jim," Blair breathed, "What is that in your pocket?" 

"This, Chief?" 

"Yeah, that thing that keeps digging into me." 

Jim chuckled and shifted, bumping against Blair's hip. 

"That's rough, Jim. You want some help with that?" 

"Are you offering, Darwin?" 

"Are you accepting, Detective?" 

"Don't you want to know what it is first? Or should I just surprise you?" 

"Jim! Get that thing away from me!" 

"Awww. It's not gonna hurt you." 

"Just add to my laundry. Come on man, I've heard about it. How can you say it's not going to hurt me?" 

"Only if it isn't taken care of properly. It has to be handled gently." 

"Easy for you to say." 

"I never took you for a coward, Sandburg? What's it going to be?" 

He reached out and grabbed 'it'. "I've never seen one this big before." 

"Go on, Chief, it won't break. But be careful, it might just go off." 

"I'll bet one this big can shoot really far, Jim. It fits into my hand so well. I never would have expected it." 

"Yep." Jim said with a touch of pride. His hand reached out and stroked the back of Blair's. 

Jim shivered. He'd never expected Sandburg to take to this so easily. 

Blair caressed it hesitantly, feeling Jim's hand move with his own. 

"It's the mini super soaker, Chief. I'm sure the guys will be impressed tomorrow." 

"Does it shoot really far when you pump it up? I've always wanted one of these." 

"Oh yeah, Chief," Jim smirked. "The guys won't have a chance." 

Blair handed the gun back to his partner. "Only you could turn a friendly Major Crimes picnic into the third world war, Jim," he laughed. 

"Well, I was in the Army. What did you expect? A shook up soda can? That's so juvenile." 

"Ahem, right. And a watergun isn't?" 

"Of course not! Where's your sense of adventure?" 

"Ah, Jim? One question. The gun's in your hand so...what's that digging into my side?" 

"What do you think it is?" 

"That's what I thought. So, you wanna go upstairs and fool around?" 

"Yesssssss." Jim put the gun down on the couch and pulled his partner to his feet. Blair stopped and gave Jim an evil smile. "Bring the gun, man." 

The End  
\--there you have it...no point...just written to cheer ourselves up :) 

* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

Jim shifted in his seat, putting his feet up on the coffee table. This caused Blair to lift his head up from where it was resting in Jim's lap. 

"You mind?" he asked, cockily. "I'm tryin' to read here." 

"Shhh. This is the good part and I want to hear it." 

Silence reigned again and Jim's hands returned to playing with the brown curls covering his legs as the commercials ended and the movie continued. 

As the movie Jim was watching drew to a close, Blair was sitting at the other end of the couch, his feet where his head had been and Jim was absently rubbing them as he watched the credits scroll down the screen. 

"What's on next?" Blair asked, looking up. 

"The news. I want to catch the score on the playoff game." 

Blair nodded and returned to the book, only to be interrupted by Jim shifting on the couch until he was laying with his shoulders and head against Blair's abdomen. 

"Comfy?" Blair inquired. 

"Of course... you're my favorite pillow." The two men shared a smile and silence fell again. 

-end- 

Angie  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad/Snippet: 

"Jim, got you a present." 

"You got me a present? Why? Not my birthday." 

"Got it because you need it. Now open." 

Jim Ellison tore into the small package like a little boy. He finally got the box open and found a watch nestled in tissue paper. 

"A watch? That's great, Chief. But why?" 

"Oh, it's not any watch, Jim. I sent all the way to England for it. It's very special. I've been very worried about you, you're lack of dating. And I realize how tricky it is for a gay cop. So I got you this. It's a 'Gaydar watch'. For guys in the closet." 

Jim instinctively knew that laughing would not be appropriate. Nor would pointing out that his gaydar worked fine all by itself. 

"Well, gee, Chief. Thanks. Uh, how does it work?" 

"A signal. You wear it and when you get within 50 feet of another guy wearing his, you get this vibration and the closer you get, the faster the vibration. Cool, uh?" 

"Oh, yeah, cool. Thanks Chief, really. Thanks." 

"Hey, my pleasure. You really need a date. You're getting crabby." 

Jim huffed at that, but put on his new watch, hiding his smile. 

**LATER:**

God, how he hated stakeouts. Especially in crowded, noisy, smelly bars. Somewhere in this mess was Sandburg, and right now, he really needed him. His head threatened to explode and his senses were going boingo-boingo.....now if only he could find him. 

Suddenly, his watch began to vibrate. Shit, this was ridiculous. And yet......he was curious. What had Sandburg said? Fifty feet? And the closer he got? Ellison began to move through the crowd, actually getting excited, the vibration getting faster, his heart going a mile a minute at just the thought......after all, being in love with your straight roommate did cut down on the sex. And he _was_ getting crabby and taking it out on said roommate. 

The watch was going crazy now, vibrating like there was no tomorrow. And just ahead of him, at the end of the bar, sat one man. He moved toward him, and the vibration almost caused him to climax. 

Then he was standing in front of him, and the young man turned and his face lit up in a smile the likes of which Ellison had never seen. Because it was just for him. Then the God spoke. 

"Hey. Never seen you in here before. And I see you're wearing one of those watches too. Cool." And he held out his arm, pulled up his jacket and showed _his_ watch. 

"Yeah. Guess my own gaydar wasn't working so well after all, eh, Chief?" 

"No, guess not. But then, to be fair, I've never been gay before. When this stakeout is over, want to go home and really play with these watches?" 

"Oh, yeah." 

"Good, you can be such a prick when you're not getting any, and I plan to see that never happens again." 

finis 

allison  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

Ellison heard Blair snickering and muttering to himself as he read his email. 

"What was that, Chief?" 

Blair looked around. 

"You want an example of someone who doesn't think - I've got one right here... There's a discussion of the possibility of cyber fraud, creating e-mail and irc logs that are attributed to someone else." 

"That's a crime." 

"Yeah man, that's what someone pointed out, and stated in their post that there was more than one way to prove cyber fraud. So someone else came along and decided to tell everyone else on the list how to do it and get away with it." 

"Uh-huh..." 

"And she thinks it would work." 

"You don't?" 

"It might, it would depend on a whole list of factors. Headers aren't the only way to prove forgery and that's what these people don't understand." 

"So what are you going to do?" 

"Well, for one, I'm not going to post a detailed 'how to commit cyber fraud and get away with it' list to the group, that's for sure..." 

-end- 

Red  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

"Jimmmmmm, damn it, Jim, have you been playing with my 'puter again?" 

"Huh? No, not me I got my own remember?" [confused look] 

"Damn, I owe a watchad then," [grumble mumble tap tap tippty tap, unhappy face plain to see] 

"A watchad, huh? What did you do?" [a slow grin, glints appear in the eyes at memories of _his_ watchad and the assistance he received from Blair when he typed them] 

"Somehow when I hit reply, it went out to the entire list. What I meant as a personal email, got sent to the entire list! So before the listmom yells at me, I gotta type a snippet in apology." [really sad face] 

"So do it." [big grin] "And I'll help you just like you helped me!" [really evil grin] 

[Zip, sounds of clothing hitting the floor] "I'll just stand right here and wait while you finish, and if you finish before I do [hands moving over his own body] then you can join me, okay?" 

"Jim, my boy....you are soooo mine!" [tap, tap] "Sent!" 

[slurp, lick, suck] "MINE!!!!!!!!" 

;-) 

Tricia  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: _Blind_

I don't know what I'm going to do. Sandburg is puttering around in the kitchen making lunch and I sit on the couch contemplating my life. I'm glad he's not mothering me. I don't think I could stand that now. I think I would lose it the moment he would show any pity. 

Since I broke down yesterday from the golden and lost my sight he took care of me as if he'd never done anything else. He had dragged me up, almost carried me to the truck and we raced to the ER. Drugged, I was nauseous and incoherent but he shoved me patiently around like a small kid. The whole thing is a blur. All I understood was that they found nothing and I was to go to a specialist in the morning. 

Blair bundled me up, slung my arm around his neck and kept a tight grip around my waist. I didn't know how strong he was, really. He tucked me in the truck and we drove home in silence. 

At home he led me into the bathroom and when I came out he handed me a sandwich. He helped me to my bed and waited until I was comfortable. Not that I slept very much last night. 

In the morning I needed his help with shaving. When he gently shaved me, brushed over my hair, I nearly fell apart. But the tea pot whistled and he walked out. I needed a long time until I could come out and present a calm face. 

The specialist couldn't find anything and now we are at home. I have no clue what to do, but I don't want to give up. 

I've always heard that people who go blind, didn't like the silence, but Blair was, even not speaking, loud for me. I could smell him, hear the rustle of his clothes and fell the warmth of his body when he stood close. 

When he had stroked over my head this morning to straighten my mussed up hair, I had been so close to leaning into his hand, to wrapping myself around him. He didn't fuss and his calmness was the anchor I needed to get through this. I didn't know how strong he was, for me, for both of us. 

He has all confidence that this is only temporary and I want to believe him. I do believe him, because he didn't answer me when I asked him what will be when I stay blind. 

Will he leave me? 

fini 

Angelika  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

"I really hate it when things like this happen." 

"OK, Jim, what's wrong now?" 

"...nutin mmpf frggng busnss..." 

"What did you say? Remember, big guy, you're the Sentinel, I can't hear you." 

"I said 'Nothing, mind your friggin' business!!!'" 

"Umm, Jim, don't take this wrong...but what the hell crawled up your ass tonight?" 

"Well, if you really must know //of course he must//, I'm subbed to a discussion list that is having some problems, and a lot of the members are unsubbing in protest." 

"Yeah, and?" 

"Well, if everyone who posts, leaves, that means I would probably have to delurk and I'll have to post and you know I don't do that - I'm a natural lurker." 

"Natural lurker?...You?...No!" 

"smrt ss" 

"Excuse me? What did you just say? Did you just say I have a smooth ass?" 

"NO - I - DID - NOT. But now that you mentioned it..." 

"Well, it took you long enough; some detective you are. Come over here and show me how you lurk..." 

;-) 

Victoria  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

"Jim, hey Jim, dial up your hearing. Are you zoning?" Blair reached forward and touched Jim on his knee. 

Jim looked up in surprise. "Urrm, what, Chief?" 

"Hey, what's with you, man? Are you all right?" 

Jim flushed realizing that he had almost zoned on his partner's butt as he had bent over to pick up the file he dropped. "Oh, sorry, Chief. My mind was just somewhere else." Luckily the bullpen was almost empty tonight. 

"Okay, let's just get this stuff wrapped up so we can get home. These jeans must have shrunk and they're killing me." 

"Sure, Chief." As Blair turned back to the computer Jim snuck a hand over and knocked the messy files over again forcing Blair to bend over once more to pick them up. _God, I love his butt in those tight jeans,_ Jim thought to himself trying hard not to completely zone on the sight of Blair's well rounded ass. 

Blair, finally getting a clue as why his files keep getting knocked over, took his time in coming up and gave one last wiggle for his Sentinel. _Yeah, I gotcha, babe. I know what pushes your buttons._ He turned and gave a big smile to Jim thinking to himself of how much fun they are going to have tonight. He was going to have to remember to wear these jeans more often, he thought to himself. 

-end- 

Jayme  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

Jim stared at the black latex costume thrown casually across his bed and then back at Sandburg, standing boldly at the top of the stairs, hands on hips, decked out in tights, body-hugging leotard, cape and soft leather boots that clung to his calves. 

Ellison was being torn in two. There was no way he wanted put on that Batman costume, no matter what it cost Sandburg to rent it. But damn-it-all, if he didn't then Sandburg wouldn't wear his matching Robin outfit and... Jim ran his eyes over his Guide from boot tips to flowing hair. Damn, but Blair looked sexy in that thing. 

"Sandburg..." 

"Jim, just try it on. You may change your mind when you get a look at yourself in it." 

"There's no way, Chief." Jim was shaking his head. "There's just _no_ way..." 

"Ah, c'mon, Jim! Where's your sense of fun? Where's your sense of adventure? This'll be a blast. We'll be a sensation, man!" He barely buckled under the glare from his Sentinel. "Jim..." He tried the puppy dog eyes with just a hint of whine and then pouted, 'cause he knew Jim had a major weakness for the pout. 

Jim just continued to shake his head. "There's no way," he repeated for the umpteenth time. "I'm not letting myself in for that kind of abuse. Can you imagine the jokes? For the next _year_ , Henri... Rafe...hell, even Simon wouldn't be able to resist: Dynamic Duo jokes, Dark Knight jokes, Caped Crusader jokes, 'just how tight are those tights, Jim?' jokes." As he moved down the list Jim's scowl got darker, his voice got louder and he saw that Blair was finally getting the message. 

"Okay! Okay..." Blair raised his hands in surrender. He gathered up the rejected Batman costume off of Jim's bed. "I'll take them back. Geez. Sorry for thinking we might be able to have a little fun with this. Forgot Cop of the Year Jim Ellison doesn't know how to laugh at himself." 

"That's not the point, chief..." Jim began to protest. 

"What _is_ the point, Jim?" Blair cut him off before he could get started. "The party's at Simon's, they're all our friends and nobody is going to get nasty. It's all in good fun..." Blair was using his most persuasive voice, but he couldn't tell whether it was working. "I _promise_ that I will make sure that Megan doesn't have her camera there." He could read Jim's skepticism clearly. "All right, if you don't believe that... I _promise_ to make sure that she doesn't get a shot of you _if_ she has her camera there. Okay?" 

"How?" Jim's voice was terse. 

Blair grinned a bit sheepishly. "I've... got some stuff on Megan that'll help her see things my way..." 

"Blackmail, Chief?" Jim's eyebrows rose. 

"Who? Me?" Blair grinned. He held out the Batman costume and Jim took it from him reluctantly and with a grimace of distaste. "What?" Blair asked, trying to keep the triumphant bouncing to a minimum. "Jim... you will look _terrific_ in that." 

"Couldn't you have gotten, say... Superman instead?" 

"Why?" Blair's eyebrows rose. "They both have tights and capes, Jim. What's the diff?" 

"Yeah, but..." Jim held up the costume. "A bat? I don't think so. But the Man of Steel?" He glanced sideways at Blair. "Yeah," he nodded consideringly. "I'm Man of Steel material, wouldn't you say?" He turned to Blair with an expression that was strictly deadpan. 

Blair met it with a wry twist of lips. "Jim, you may be a Man of Steel, but there is no way I'm getting dressed up as Lois Lane. Forget it." 

End 

Bette 

* * *

End The Eighty-Third Sentinel Tidbits File.

 


End file.
